


Poetry Base on Unrequited!Ziam

by zayntyb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically poem I wrote after reading a painful ziam fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayntyb/pseuds/zayntyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read a very sad unrequited!ziam fic that was painfully relatable and I wrote this poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Base on Unrequited!Ziam

When the sun settles down as a new autumn breeze flows through the lake, do you think of how you lost me?

When the winter reaches it's peak and towards the end, when the snow becomes gray, do you believe in true love?

When it's nearly spring and the first bird chirps, do remember that you miss the way I say your name?

When it's summer again and the sun rekindles friendship, all friendships but ours, can you see the reflection of pity in my eyes as we glance at each other?

Yours are unbelievingly painful, I always look away first.


End file.
